


Rewriting the Stars

by mintaegi



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm trying something new, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cute I guess, let's go with the flow i guess too haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/mintaegi
Summary: Creative writing major Lee Dongmin meets freshman photography major Moon Bin on a bus stop when the rain just wouldn't stop pouring and they both had no umbrellas.what a time to be alive, Bin thought.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm seriously trying something new so please bare with me??? i'm not really good with fluffs i think 
> 
> WARNING!!! DID NOT EDIT THIS

Dongmin had always wondered why must his parents decide what he must take in college. Sure he did love writing, he's a famous author actually (but that's a topic for another time), and he absolutely enjoyed it. But that didn't mean he always wanted to write almost every hour of the day. He was still a normal young adult...who gets writer's block every now and then.

On top of his major's problems and his life decisions, he minors in Chemistry which is pretty far from the College of Letters building. His next class after Non-Fiction is General Chemistry which was probably a kilometer away from his current location. The pouring of the rain outside didn't do anything better. And let's not forget he broke his umbrella two nights ago when he accidentally hit a low branch of a tree on his way to his apartment with Minhyuk.

Maybe running to the bus stop wasn't that bad. It was only a few meters away from College of Letters building but he didn't really needed a bus right now. Or maybe he should just skip General Chemistry as it was his last class for this rain Wednesday and let Minhyuk make him chicken soup at their apartment (which the younger is probably doing right now knowing him).

Dongmin found himself running to the bus stop anyway. It was probably better go home that time than risk going to class he most definitely knows about already. When he arrived there, he was surprised he was not the only one drenched in water. A slightly shorter male who had his hoodie up was there panting who most likely came from the other building near his. Dongmin, although had studied for one and a half year already in the university hadn't fully understood the map given to him when he entered the university. He didn't even know what was College of Letters' neighbor.

The boy looked slightly tired from the run (Dongmin supposed) and he finally noticed that it was just the two of them in the bus stop. Well here goes Dongmin's lack of socializing skills put to test.

"Hey, you okay?" Dongmin asked as quietly as he could (or more like said it in a normal way since the rain pouring was so loud).

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. I'll probably regret doing this later but I'd rather go home right now," the younger replied, hoodie still placed on top of his head.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" leave it to Dongmin to go straight to the point of introduction to people.

"Not really? I've been studying in this university for about 8 months?" the stranger looked up and Dongmin had to hide the squeal he almost did. This boy was cute and _very_ handsome not that was the first thing that came up to his mind.

"I guess we'll be here for a while um...what's your name?"

"O-Oh, My name's Lee Dongmin. I major in Creative Writing, minor Chemistry. Sophomore. How bout you?" Dongmin tried not to stutter in front of Cute Guy #1.

"Chemistry and Creative Writing? Woaah, that's so cool!" the slightly smaller male beamed. "My name's Moon Bin, I major in Photography, minor in Dancing. Freshman."

"Nice to meet you Bin-ssi! We're not really luck-"

Dongmin's phone suddenly rang and he thanked it because he felt so awkward talking to the cute guy named Moon Bin. He saw Minhyuk calling him and answered immediately.

_"Hyung thank God! I've been trying to call you for the past hour already!! Where are you?"_

"Sorry, you know how the signal is in our building."

" _Well are you coming home now? I made chicken soup! I know you broke your umbrella a few days ago..."_

"Yea, I'm at the bus stop right now," Dongmin chanced a glance to Bin's direction and they made a split second eye contact before he looked down at the the pavement. "How did you know I broke it?"

_"Oh please hyung, I've known you since grade school. I know when you're lying. We're going to buy you a new one this Sunday okay?"_

"Whatever you say Minhyuk. I'll text you when the I'm on the bus, okay? Don't eat all of the chicken soup please!!"

_"Whatever you say hyung~! You're not alone there are you?"_

Dongmin chuckled at Minhyuk's worried voice. 'I'm not, I'm with this Photography major Moon Bin."

_"Ohh Moon Bin-ssi, he used to dance a lot at my friend's studio before now he rarely goes there...he's cute isn't he?"_

The sudden question of Minhyuk made him stutter out his reply, "W-what d-do you m-mean?"

_"Oh I don't know, hyung. Try to get his number will you?"_

Dongmin mumbled something but Minhyuk probably didn't need to hear it and he hang up. What was Minhyuk talking about?

///

Bin was trying so hard not to freak out. There he was on the bus stop with a very godlike looking guy and the said male just introduced himself as  _Lee Dongmin, the Lee Dongmin of Creative Writing_ who most probably part times as a model.

Everyone knows this Lee Dongmin in the university but it seemed like Dongmin didn't know he was famous.

The said male deity was talking to someone on the phone and Bin was trying very hard not to make a noise of any sort (especially not of a teenage girl). He simply stared at him ("lowkey") and decided to admire Dongmin's features slightly close up. He was indeed beautiful with his pale complexion and those adorable eyes growing small whenever he smiled and his lips! They looked so kissable.

Dongmin glanced to him and smiled apologetically then looked down to the ground. Thank goodness Dongmin immediately cut their split second eye contact or he'd be seeing Bin blushing. Stupid heart and stupid emotions acting up when they are not suppose to, Bin thought. This creative writing major would not even talk to him anymore after this (most probably, he thought). Dongmin was way out of his league and he had decided to just simply admire him and being acquaintances was enough.

A honk was heard and from the distance the bus was on its way to their stop. Dongmin just stopped the call when it stopped in front of them. Bin gestured Dongmin to enter first and he gave him a grateful grin.

The bus was crowded except for two seats beside each other near the back. Dongmin sat at the window seat while Bin sat beside him.

"Hey, can I get your n-number? So w-we can hang out s-some other ti-time?" Dongmin asked looking at Bin expectantly.

So much for being acquaintances only huh?


	2. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which myungjun, jinwoo, and minhyuk appear, and they know what's up between those two...maybe formulating a plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a while!!! this is not proofread(ed) so i'm very sorry in advance for any mistakes. Also Sanha will appear in the next chapter! Please anticipate for it~

Over the past few days Dongmin and Bin had never stopped texting. They texted the minute they wake up, during breakfast, on their way to school, during break times and nonstop in the evening. Dongmin wouldn't answer Bin's text in class even though Bin had always texted him during those hours.

"Moon Bin, do not use your phone while eating," Jinwoo scolded him. "Eat up!"

"Okay hyung. I'll just say goodbye to him."

“To who?” Myungjun asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Bin shoved his hyung away with a small smile appearing on his face as he texted back to Dongmin a goodbye. “Mind your own business, hyung.”

Myungjun pouted but continued eating without another word. The three were eating at a restaurant Jinwoo used to work at and the manager was kind of to give them a discount since yesterday was Jinwoo’s last day and Myungjun still wanted to eat there.

Myungjun was eyeing Bin curiously as the younger gazed out of the window as if admiring the dusty and polluted streets of Seoul. The older knew that Bin’s mind was elsewhere but he decided not to comment for now and waited after Bin left before telling Jinwoo about his suspicion.

Finally after twenty minutes, the younger got up. “I have a class at 1:30 and it’s at the main building so I’ll be going now.”

The older two boys waved as Bin’s retreating figure grew smaller at the distance. Myungjun’s smile was already back and judging from the way Jinwoo looked at him with that annoyed look he knew his boyfriend knows what he was up to.

“So let’s talk about Binnie since he’s gone,” Myungjun started, his wicked smile plastered on to his face. “Don’t you think he’s been in his phone for a very long time now? And he’s been smiling a lot lately.”

“Are you snooping again,” Jinwoo said, slightly annoyed. “But I’m not going to deny that. I don’t know about him always being on his phone though, he has always been like that.”

“Fair enough, but do we see him smiling while on his phone that often?” Myungjun countered.

Jinwoo groaned. He was never going to win an argument when the one who argues is Myungjun. “He smiles like that every time he sees a good dance routine or choreography he likes.”

“But it’s not that bright? Honestly just get the hint Jinwoo!” Myungjun grumbled. “He’s in love damnit!”

When Myungjun said this Jinwoo was sipping on his iced coffee. He almost choked on the ice that went straight through his mouth. Myungjun didn’t need Jinwoo’s spoken reply since the expression the younger was giving said it all. The older could imagine Jinwoo’s yell of “What?!” already. This made Myungjun laugh hard at his oblivious boyfriend.

“How long do you think have I been observing him since he talked to us about his meeting with the Lee Dongmin?” Myungjun asked.

“But that was just two weeks ago,” Jinwoo coughed. “It’s not really that long and what has Dongmin-shi got to do with this?”

Myungjun rolled his eyes with a low groan he replied. “Oh my god! Can my boyfriend stop being this ignorant?!”

Jinwoo pouted at this and then giggled. “I was only joking MJ hyung, you think I wouldn’t get that?”

“Actually you normally wouldn’t.”

“Yah! You were suppose to laugh at my joke not tell the truth,” Jinwoo mumbled a reply already looking away as he stood up from their seat.

“Hey! Did you just agreed to my statement?” Myungjun asked, his grin widening even more.

 

///

 

Dongmin was waiting for Bin at the entrance of their university’s main building. Apparently his Nonfiction class was cancelled that afternoon and after memorizing Bin’s schedule by heart (not that that was necessary but he was good hyung of course), he knew Bin was about to finish his class at 3pm. Checking his watch, it was 2:58 already which meant in a few minutes the older would finally see Bin again...not that they did not met earlier that morning to have breakfast together. 

Dongmin decided to go to the bathroom to check if he looked neat enough. The butterflies in his stomach dancing around were not helping his already ecstatic face as he opened the ground floor’s men’s comfort room. There were two other guys there washing their hands and they were chatting. Now the pale, lanky boy disliked eavesdropping but if those two really wanted no one to snoop at their conversation they should had spoken in hush tones.

When the creative writing major entered the comfort room, the two boys seemed to not see him completely focused on their conversation at hand.

“-something I’d rather not talk about. It’s really, really surprising,” Boy A said.

He really tried to ignore this proceeded to enter a cubicle and await until the pair were done washing their hands. They seemed really not notice him which made Dongmin chuckle lightly.

“So you’re telling me, Ahyoung noona was turned down by Moon Bin?” Boy B exclaimed. “What was Moon Bin thinking?! It is very rare of noona to fall for someone, let alone a guy. I thought noona was a lesbian?”

Dongmin’s ears perked up hearing Moon Bin’s name. He wondered why would Bin turn down a confession from one of their most famous seniors in the university.

“I heard he said to Ahyoung-ssi that he already liked someone,” Boy A replied. “And told Ahyoung that he was gay. Also excuse me? Ahyoung-ssi is bisexual, have you not heard her coming out story a few months ago?!”

“But hyung I wasn’t a university student back then,” their voices were drowned out as a loud bang of the door echoed in the bathroom. Dongmin opened the cubicle door, the creaking sound echoing as well. He checked himself on the mirror, smiling softly seeing that he looked fine ready to impress Bin once again. Wait, impress Bin?? Again?? Since when did that happen?

Dongmin shrugged it off and left the bathroom, once again checking his watch while walking down the hall. 3:06. His trip to the bathroom was longer than what he had expected. Hastening his steps he was about to look up when he bumped into someone. Dongmin falling to his butt at the impact and his bewilderment.

“I’m so sorry! I was just in a hurry- oh hi hyung!”

The creative writing major looked up only to see Bin’s beaming face, his right hand extended to help his hyung up while the other carried a bunch of papers. Dongmin took his offered hand and pulled himself up. He smiled back at Bin, bowing slightly as thanks.

“Thank you, Binnie. You know I was just looking for you,” the older said. “Where are you going with those papers in a rush anyway?”

“Oh these?” Bin gestured the papers he was holding, “are for MJ hyung. He asked me to photocopy some of his own works, so I just got there and planned on giving these to him before going to your building but…” Bin looked at Dongmin from bottom to top, “what are you doing here?”

“My classes were cancelled this afternoon so I decided to go to your building,” replied Dongmin, not meeting the gaze of the younger next to him. He can feel his face warming up as he turned away more.

Bin chuckled at this. “Oh I see. Well I could give these to MJ hyung tomorrow. Let’s go to your room now, shall we?”

The older nodded to this and they began walking away from the building. Dongmin offered to help Bin but the younger insisted on carrying his backpack (“my camera is in here and I don’t want anyone holding it”) and the pile of paper for MJ hyung (“I can handle these myself”). Dongmin sighed, dropping his offer as they round a corner towards the boys’ dormitories.

 

///

 

To say Minhyuk was surprised would probably be an understatement. He was not only surprised, he was confused and excited too. His roommate brought someone in their room. Since when did he do that?!

“Bin, you have to be quiet. My roommate is sleeping,” Dongmin’s hushed voice was heard and Minhyuk tried so hard not to laugh as he snuggled closer to the corner wall of his bed.

“Okay then, where should i sit?” a whispered reply was heard.

“At my bed, over there.”

Wait now that sounds just so wrong. Since when did Dongmin allowed someone (let alone an almost mere stranger in Minhyuk’s opinion) sit on his bed? Alright that’s it, Minhyuk thought as he decided to get up. He had to get ready for his late afternoon class anyway which was good.

Minhyuk pretended to stretch as though he had just woken up and decided to roll on his bed. He was now facing Dongmin’s bed where Moon Bin just sat, a pile of paper beside him. He blinked a little, pretending yet again to be surprised. Then glancing to where he assumed Dongmin was and he was right. 

“Hyung? W-what is Moon Bin sunbaenim doing here?” Minhyuk asked innocently.

“I invited him over, Minhyuk,” the older replied, preparing something from their mini kitchen. “And aren’t you up early? You usually wake up 15 minutes before your class starts and it’s only,” Dongmin paused looking at his watch, “3:35pm. Isn’t that like an hour earlier than usual?”

“Oh I have plans before going to class today. Sanha wanted to borrow one of my comics so yeah,” Minhyuk said awkwardly, scratching the hack of his head slowly. “Well enough about me, why are you letting sunbaenim sit at your bed? You don’t allow anyone to sit there, right?”

At that point Minhyuk could see a slightly pink blush on Dongmin’s face which made him smile triumphantly. He got up from his bed and decided to greet Bin first before wanting to hear his hyung’s answer.

“Hello! The name’s Park Minhyuk or Rocky nice to meet you! I’m a freshman major in Dancing. I heard a lot from you thanks to my roommate.”

“Good things I hope,” Bin said anxiously.

“Literally all of them are good,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “Dongmin wouldn’t dare talk ill about someone.”

“I did not hear a hyung after my name was spoken,” the older was walking towards the two younger boys, holding a tray with orange juices on it. “We’re out of orange juices, Minhyuk” he said, glancing to Minhyuk.

“Who’s Minhyuk? I only answer to the people who call me Rocky, y’know? It’s dance practice in a while so I want to get in my dancer vibes,” Min- Rocky said, wiggling his eyebrows along with his arms to put emphasis.

“Whatever just buy some later-“

“That’s your stage name?” Bin asked.

“Well yea, pretty cool, huh?” Rocky grinned at Bin really, really happy someone was talking about his stage name.

“I guess…” Bin said, with a very forced yet hopeful smile.

“Rocky-yah! Go shower or something, you absolutely stink right now,” Dongmin ordered as he knows his friend would just have a really quick shower whenever his late. Minhyuk stomped away to their shared bathroom

Dongmin and Bin are finally left alone which made Dongmin’s heart skip a beat and Bin’s mesmerising stares fixuated at him.

“So what do you want to do, hyung?” Bin asked, sipping from his orange juice.

Dongmin sighed. “Well Minhyuk has this new game he wanted to play with me since it could be played with two people. We just bought another controller and-”

“Is that a Switch?” Bin interrupted. “Oh sorry but that’s about 350,000 Won! Well i think...I haven’t been to the game store lately.”

Dongmin chuckled at this, “Well Minhyuk is a backup dancer to some idols and the money I earn…” the older paused for a while almost telling Bin his secret, “from my part time job got us that Switch.”

“Are we going to play Mario Kart?” Bin asked with hopeful eyes that looked like a puppy. In all honesty Dongmin could never resist those.

“Sure,” Dongmin squeaked, scrambling to open their Switch between both beds in the room and getting the game from their stash.

“HA! Whip!” Minhyuk yelled from the bathroom which made Bin laugh. 

Dongmin was so ready to murder a certain Park Minhyuk if that boy would not stop. He could feel himself go red and had to turn away from the younger who was still patiently waiting for him on his bed.

If only Dongmin knew how Bin was looking at his back with those loving eyes, Minhyuk thought he was peeping from their bathroom door. Oh these two are so beautiful together, they need to be a couple already, he told to himself. Maybe if I plan this with Sanha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you reading and patiently waiting! Hopefully i'll get to update this again around the third or last week of December <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!  
> leave kudos/comments if u like ^^


End file.
